


Testing Times

by SamuelJames



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has never wanted to fail a test before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing Times

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Testing Times_   
>  _Pairing: Jackson/Lydia_   
>  _Rating: 15+/R_   
>  _Summary: Lydia has never wanted to fail a test before._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Jackson is nervous but Lydia is terrified and her heartbeat sounds so fast. Putting his arm round her, he guides her to the bed. He sets a timer on his phone and the seconds slowly pass.

"I've never wanted to fail a test before."

"Lydia, it'll be okay, no matter what it says."

"Okay? Tell me how, Jackson, given the shit-show that is our lives."

Jackson looks at his phone and wonders how it can take so long. "We'll know soon, babe. I'm sorry you've been worrying about this."

"I just thought it was stress was making my period late because it’s been crazy busy at work. I figured it'd happen and there'd be no need to worry you too."

He presses a kiss to her head and wonders if his phone could actually be running slow, given how long it's taking. When it is finally time Lydia refuses to move so Jackson checks the test.

"We made a baby."

Lydia uncrosses her fingers. "Our lives are so messed up, Jackson. We can't put all that on a kid. Tell them to ignore mommy's screams and that daddy can turn into a wolf."

Jackson smiles despite himself. He likes the idea of being someone's dad and to have a kid with Lydia, the love of his life, would be amazing. He sits back down beside her and takes her hand, running his thumb across her wedding band. "I know we deal with some pretty weird shit but since college things have been quieter and we could be great parents, Lydia. Imagine how beautiful our baby would be. You're stunning and so smart and the mirror doesn't crack when I look in it."

Lydia laughs but all too briefly. "Yeah, yeah. You could be a model, whatever. I know you'd be a great dad, Jackson. I know how you've changed and how much it means to you. Thank God this didn’t happen when we were first together, even though I sometimes imagined us married with kids. Is it selfish to bring a helpless child into this world though just because we want a family? What if something happened to him or her? I couldn't take it."

He knows what she went through when Allison died and how much Lydia wrongly blamed herself. "Do you remember our vows?"

Lydia nods. "Parts of them. I was a little emotional that day."

"When I said I would be by your side through whatever the world throws at us, I meant it. I'd always try to shield you from harm and the baby too.”

"He or she might be a born wolf or part wolf. How does that work exactly?"

"I'm not sure but I could talk to Derek and see if it’s automatically inherited or just in certain families. I can't sense anything different. Should I be able to hear a heartbeat yet? He'll want to help. Everyone will want to protect our child too."

"We've got good friends," Lydia says.

"Pack," replies Jackson, something that’s come to mean a lot more to him since he returned from London.

Lydia leans in and kisses him and pushes him back onto the bed.

"That's what got us into this mess."

Lydia groans. “Not everything is about sex, I just want you to hold me. I need to think about if we can really do this.”

They get comfortable on the bed, with Lydia resting her head on his chest. After a few minutes she begins listing the dead, the enemies faced and enemies thwarted. They talk about every incident they can recall and he tries to focus on the fact that he's had it easier than some of the pack. Scott and Stiles still struggle with the effects of their sacrifices, the darkness growing after Allison's death as though her burden still needed to be shouldered. Since Lydia's love saved him, Jackson has faced threats but the last few years have been quieter than before.

Lydia still screams on occasion and it kills him that he can't do anything except take away some of her pain. How would they explain that to a child? He brings up Derek and his family, wondering how the Hales managed the powers of their young children. They couldn't exactly send a werewolf off to daycare. They talk back and forth going round in circles till Lydia realizes it's gotten dark outside.

"Dinner?"

Jackson nods even though he's not especially hungry.

They’re quiet as they eat and Jackson feels ill at ease from the stress rolling off Lydia in waves. She’s right about losses and danger.

“What are you thinking, Jackson?”

“We could lose this baby. I can’t promise a risk free life. I want it so much for us and him or her but leaving wouldn’t work, it didn’t before.”

Lydia nods. “I’d still be a banshee no matter where I went. At least here we have support. When we were dating the first time I made plans for those imaginary kids. We were going to marry when we graduated college and back then I wanted to go to graduate school too. Then we’d have four kids all two years apart. For a smart girl, teenage me was really an idiot.”

Jackson smiles and reaches over to take Lydia’s hand. “It’s not stupid to dream, to want a family.”

“Yeah but four kids, imagine the college debt. Plus kids are way more expensive than you’d think, medical expenses, school stuff and the whole care and feeding of them. I used to want a big brother so bad when I was in elementary school, someone to look out for me. We’re both only children, Scott, Stiles and Allison too. The family we’ve made for ourselves, pack, they matter and I know our kid would be loved. I guess I just didn’t see all of this supernatural stuff in my future.”

They’ve had the whole would you be ‘cured’ if you could conversation before and come down on different sides of it so Jackson detours around that topic. “What names did you pick?”

“Well I’ve had these lists of the names since third grade when boys were still icky and I thought twenty year olds were grown-ups who had their lives together. Me and some of the other girls made lists of our favorites. Linda Reynolds and I ignored each other for three weeks because we picked the same name, Tara.”

“It’s a nice name.”

“We did these top ten lists. I liked Tara, Anna and Emma best for girls and Mark, Luke and Paul for boys. Then when we were together I think I put Jack to the top of the list, you know a shortened version of your name. I think they’re written in one of my old diaries somewhere.”

“I like those names, not a ridiculous celebrity baby name in the running.” Jackson drops Lydia’s hand and takes their plates over to the sink. “Jason Lee’s son is called Pilot Inspektor, poor kid.”

Lydia walks up behind him and wraps her arms round him. He focuses his senses and still can’t hear a separate heartbeat.

“I won’t pretend I saw us married with kids in high school, Lydia, but I would love to have a family with you. Our lives will probably never give us guaranteed safety but I’ll do everything I can. Wouldn’t taking a chance be better than not letting this baby live at all?”

She doesn't answer and doesn’t move away either. He knows why she’s afraid but he can already imagine what it would be like to hold his child for the first time and how lucky any child would be to have Lydia’s love. He turns to face her and wraps his arms round her, kissing the top of her head gently.

“Let’s pause this discussion and go watch some mindless TV.”

“Thanks, Jackson. I know you want a decision but a break seems good right now.”

When they curl up on the couch her stress levels seem to drop a little and it settles his wolf who’s been on edge in response to her worry. He can’t quite focus fully on the TV but an issue this big was never going to be solved in one night anyway.


End file.
